Jar Of Hearts
by ElleKoneko
Summary: the song 'jar of hearts' reminded me of kingdom hearts so this is what came flowing from my mind. roxas is hurt by axels ways, will he change? *written late at night*


**i do not own kingdom hearts or jar of hearts. i am a mere peasant. i will go back to my lowly life of creativity.**

**this was written for my lovely friend Anna for her birthday, i finished it a while ago but i wanted to make sure she had read it before anyone else so that is why i'm uploading it now. this is my first KH fic so the characters are more than likely to be OOC, just put up with it. i warned you so there is no use reviewing with 'the characters are so OOC, omg your so crappy' because i really wont care :) constructive criticism only please.**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>_

Roxas stepped toward Axel hesitantly, as though he could dramatically explode at any moment.

With every step he took, anger seemed to rise with in him and take over his body with ease. Truthfully, Roxas loved Axel more than he could ever say out loud; Axel obviously couldn't return it, he only cares for girls in that way and even then he treats them like crap. Roxas really did regret meeting the red head, it ate him from the inside like a small parasite; extremely difficult to be rid of.

_I learned to live, half-alive  
>and now you want me one more time<em>

Axel couldn't leave the blonde alone. He feared losing his best friend to some disgusting whore he'd suddenly got in touch with. Though, Namine didn't look at all like a whore, Axel knew her type, the quiet girls that lay low until they see the guy they like… then they pounce straight on their pray!

Axel realized it now; he didn't mean to upset the poor boy. It was just a little fun is all. He'd stolen half of Roxas' short life and crushed it in the palm of his hand, so it could drift away like sand particles. One thing Axel didn't realize was the half he had crushed held his heart, the thing that always beat faster around him. The boy was living half alive around Axel and his disgusting habits.  
><em><br>And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>collecting your jar of hearts  
>and tearing love apart<em>

Namine was such a good friend to Roxas when he needed her most. Any time he needed to talk the quiet girl would sit and listen, no complaints.

A permanent scar adorned Roxas' chest, exactly where his heart was supposed to be. 'shame' he thought, sadly as he scratched at the scar. All those ruined by Axel have an identical scar, representing heart ache and torture; sadness and pain. They all knew Axel kept a jar of hearts that he'd stolen, metaphorically of course.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>from the ice inside your soul<br>so don't come back for me  
>who do you think you are?<br>_

Why was Roxas still acting so cold all the time? Axel could always ask himself this question. He'd said sorry… wasn't that enough? He didn't know Roxas' feelings at the time he was fooling around with other people! In fact, this wasn't Axels fault at all; Roxas is obviously the one to blame for the confusion or so it seemed to the red head. Maybe he should talk to blondie…

_I hear you're asking all around  
>if I am anywhere to be found<br>I have grown too strong  
>to ever fall back in your arms<em>

Roxas caught word of Axels little search and made it perfectly clear that he was too strong to give in to such a pathetic apology. He knew fate had treat him well for the most part since those that had been crushed by Axel knew Roxas all too well, they knew he wasn't going to fall down at the red heads feet and they would help him keep his distance.

_I've learned to live, half-alive  
>now you want me one more time<br>_

Axel may have won the battle with his heart, smashing it to miniscule pieces but he hasn't won the war, Roxas would win, he guaranteed it. He couldn't take the distance any longer though. Pushing through crowds of people he made his way to a huge square of cobbles, where Axel was destined to be with his next victim.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>collecting your jar of hearts  
>and tearing love apart<em>

Pure fury made Roxas' body shake. Axel would learn his lesson by the end of this; Roxas wouldn't leave until he had. His scar burned across his chest and he could tell all the other victims were in the same situation.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>from the ice inside your soul<br>so don't come back for me  
>who do you think you are?<br>_

Axel doesn't have a soul. If he did it would be ice, nothing but ice. Roxas knew how cold hearted Axel was when they first met.

'Maybe he can change…' he thought. The fury within him began to die down slightly as he thought of all the good times they had shared. He could easily name a few if he was ever asked because they were good friends, he and Axel, they had shared everything together.

He slowed on his rampage to the square.

_Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>the light in my eyes<em>

Axel felt terrible. He cared for Roxas more than he could anyone else, he knew that now. He was surprised, when he thought about it, that Roxas hadn't thrown a fit at him. He's always known the boy to have a slight temper on him when he needs it, just like Sora.

He knew his plan would work; play with one more victim to attract blondie then in for the kill. He'd kissed Roxas before so that wasn't knew… it wasn't anything serious at the time though, just an experiment.

_I wish I had missed  
>the first time that we kissed<br>'Cause you broke all your promises  
>and now you're back you don't get to get me back<br>_

'Maybe it was just a friendly kiss to him' thought Roxas. It couldn't excuse his promise of them being friends forever; no matter what. They aren't friends now, are they?

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>collecting your jar of hearts  
>and tearing love apart<br>_

The girl Axel had picked as a victim was falling for him quicker than expected. 'Looks like this is going to go better than I planned' Axel thought. He smirked at the idea of a certain blonde being angry at him; he knew it wouldn't last too long.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>from the ice inside your soul<br>so don't come back for me  
>don't come back at all<br>_

The blonde approached the square at a calm pace. He was ready to talk out his troubles and confusion with Axel even though it may embarrass him to no end. He was focused solely on fixing the gap between them; duct tape obviously won't work. He rounded the last corner to the square and his jaw dropped instantly. 'How could he?' Roxas' mind cried 'how could he make such a fool of me like that?'

Axels smirk grew. He saw the blonde from the corner of his eye and he had just attached strings to his victim, the girl really was like a puppet she would fall down at his feet if he told her to.

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>collecting your jar of hearts  
>and tearing love apart<br>_

Roxas was at a loss; his heart was racing and his lungs had a hard time keeping up. He didn't know whether to be sad or angry at Axel and his confusion was causing war inside his head. His hand grabbed at his hair as if asking for the war to stop; to make up his mind.

Anger eventually took over and the sky seemed to darken drastically. Roxas had never felt so powerful in his life. He didn't care what happened to anything around him now, no one could stop him knocking Axel to the floor; giving him back the pain he gave.

He stormed over to the redhead and his puppet. He pushed the girl out of the way and grabbed Axel by the throat harshly. The redhead just smirked in return sending more fury through Roxas.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>from the ice inside your soul<br>don't come back for me  
>don't come back at all<br>_

"You think it's funny!" screamed Roxas; his teeth grinding together almost painfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rox"

"The puppets Axel, the fucking puppets!"

The hand on Axels' throat tightened gradually until the redhead began to have trouble breathing. He was shoved against the wall with amazing strength; Roxas had never been this strong before.

_"Who do you think you are?"  
><em>

'Stop Roxas, I can't take it' his mind pleaded but Roxas would not stop not until he had won; when the red heads smirk had been wiped clean from his face.

Axels plan was beginning to fail him. Roxas' hand was just too tight around his neck. He pried at it helplessly, panicky breaths dragging themselves out of his lungs.

'Roxas, please…' was all he could gasp out quietly.

Roxas' eyes widened suddenly as he realized what he was doing. He pulled his hand away from Axels' throat and tears were forming in his oceanic eyes. Axel saw this and couldn't help feeling sorry for the blonde. Had he really kept so much emotion pent up inside him?

"_Who do you think you are?"  
><em>

Roxas fell forward against the wall, grasping at his hair painfully. Tears spilled down his face and hit the cobbles below him. The colour had drained from his face and he couldn't believe what he had just done… he didn't mean to hurt Axel as much as he had. He half expected the red head to shout insults at him, if he could still shout that is, or just walk away to tell everyone who didn't hate him that Roxas was nearly a murderer. 'Just a minute or so longer…' Roxas thought.

All Axel could do at first was stand there, surprised. Though afterwards he knew he had caused the boys emotions and only he could fix it, if only it was so easy…

'Roxas look at me' he whispered. Unexpectedly, the boy complied, not even having the strength to glare at him anymore. Axel hesitated at first… thinking carefully about his next move, whether it was right or not.

"_Who do you think you are?"_

Finally plucking up the courage he pushed Roxas carefully so his back was against the wall. Roxas looked slightly shocked at Axel's slow and hesitant actions. Being shorter than Axel he had to look up at him meaning Axel was at a slight advantage. Axel's fingertips graced Roxas' cheek, wiping away any tears that were ruining his porcelain skin.

By this time Roxas got the slight gist of what Axel was trying to succeed and he was getting pretty annoyed at the length of time he was taking. He simply decided he was going to take matters into his own hands which consisted of ungracefully pulling Axel down to his level by his t-shirt and crashing their lips together desperately.

After both had lost what breath their lungs had held both boys leaned against the wall, the air slightly awkward between them. Roxas was trying not to look at Axel because of the blush that had formed on his cheeks out of pure embarrassment. Axel began to walk away suddenly. 'Home probably…' Roxas thought 'who the hell does he think he is?'

After walking a few steps Axel turned back, looking at the blonde expectantly. 'You coming?' he asked in a friendly but slightly cocky tone. Roxas began to follow the redhead, uncertain of why exactly he was following. His blush deepened when an arm was slung over his shoulder, forbidding any movement to leave Axel to walk alone. Though, now he didn't really mind it as such.


End file.
